Strawberries
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: EmmaWill stuff :D Just a bit of lighthearted fluff I wrote for Emz because neither of us were having much luck with our proper stories...truth we couldn't be assed writing them lol.  But yeah a long ONESHOT, read, review ta :P xxpip


**Ha ha Emz soooo didn't get like half of this fic when she read it for the first time so I'll explain it. Anything that's in bold is a memory and everything else is happening in the present. The rest of the fic probably explains itself...but the Strawberries thing...yeah don't ask about the strawberries thing in fact...you probably wouldn't get the whole story...lets just say its an in joke for a few people I know. :P But yeah it don't affect the story its just for personal amusement and I've rambled for wayyyy too long anyway so yeah toodles xxxxxxxxpip (please review...I like reviews :D)**

"So what's he like then?" Emma asked as new PC Ben walked off down the corridor.

"He's alright…he rides a push bike but yano." Will replied from behind her, a stab of jealousy running through him as Emma turned back to look at the young PC who was chatting animatedly with another member of staff further down the corridor.

"Yeah…just means he's fit. I like that in a constable." She said raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah I remember." Will smirked, walking off down the corridor leaving Emma standing smiling like a lunatic, getting in everyone's way as she dreamily remembered that night they'd spent together those many months ago.

* * *

**Emma's fingers became entwined in Will's spiky hair as their once calm and controlled kiss became more fiery and passionate by the second. He slid sideways off the arm of the chair so they were together on the sofa, pressed tightly up against each other both craving more than just the others kiss. **

**Stumbling backwards through into his bedroom Emma pulled at Will's t-shirt making him laugh at her impatient nature. "Slow down Emz, we've got all the time in the world." He murmured as he turned to lock the door, just in case Dan came home. He'd waited so long for this; he didn't want a little thing like his nosy flat mate spoiling it. **

**Turning back around he felt Emma's hand close around his own, pulling him over towards the bed. As he pressed kisses to her neck and chest she moaned softly, pushing him over the edge. Emma smiled up at him as he leant over her, running his hands up her t-shirt so he could slide it off over her head. Her own hands teased him as one fiddled with his belt buckle and the other was drawing tantalising circles on the soft skin at the base of his neck.**

* * *

"Emma…credentials?" Nikki asked bringing Emma from her trance as she blushed and made her way down the corridor.

As much as she tried to stop thinking about that night she couldn't banish it from her mind for long. Sitting at the desk in the Writing Room as she looked up history on a crook for Smithy she thought of how she and Will had shared a flirty conversation there after that night, of how his hand had rested on her shoulder as he spoke to her and how prior to his gracious invite, she'd been running her foot seductively up and down his leg trying to pretend that nothing was happening as an angelic smile was pulling at the corner of her lips.

Standing at the photocopier she recalled how she'd gone weak at the knees when he'd slipped his hands round her waist in his kitchen the next morning, the absence of Dan allowing time for a little more…fun.

All through the day she found herself blushing when nobody had spoken or when she was in an empty room. Just thinking about him made her feel all girlish and giggly so when she caught sight of him in the corridors with his shirt plastered to his skin and water droplets dripping from his no longer spiky hair she thought she may actually pass out. "It's wet out." He muttered as he pushed past her to get to the male locker rooms, the touch of his skin on hers sending electrostatic shocks all over her body.

"It's wet out." She echoed still frozen to the spot.

Backing into the shower Emma felt the warm water hit her skin as Will's soft hands caressed it. Her eyes closed briefly as he rubbed the shower gel into her skin, tracing patterns on her stomach as her back was pressed into him. "I want you." Emma whispered seductively and Will's lips grazed her neck, sucking gently on the skin as the air between them became thick with the heat and passion.

"Emma, are you coming down the pub?" Smithy asked as they passed in the corridors. "Its Ben's first day, we thought we'd give him a bit of welcome Sun Hill style." He continued as she looked quizzically at him, the handsome sergeant only usually joined the relief out on the tiles when they had a particularly good result to celebrate, or someone's leaving do.

"What yeah…sure." She replied distractedly as she saw Will walk in the opposite direction, her mind still dividing it's time between what was happening in the present and all those memories from the past, the ones that she didn't really mind haunting every waking moment.

"Is everything okay? You seem really distracted today." Smithy asked as he saw Emma's eyes glaze over, a dreamy look inhabiting her. She looked so far away from the to-the-point, focussed Emma he'd seen day in and day out for the past year and a half since she'd arrived.

"Oh yeah…fine…just fine." She said as she floated off down the corridor, her mind working on autopilot, answering questions without a second thought as her head was filled with the images of Will pinning her up against the kitchen cupboards, his hands tearing longingly at her clothes as hers copied the passionate actions.

She stood in front of the mirror in the girls' locker room, twirling a lock of hair in between her fingers absent-mindedly. Her silky blue baby doll blouse went perfectly with her dark wash jeans and ballet flats, when she was finally satisfied that her make up matched up to her outfit she put one last coat of strawberry lip gloss on and left the room with a flick of her hair.

* * *

"**Mmmm…strawberries." He whispered as his tongue ran teasingly across her bottom lip. "I like strawberries." He continued a little inaudibly before their speech was completely impaired by the clashing of their lips and tongues. Will's hands brushed her hair back behind her ears as he focussed on the kiss, not concerned by the looks they were getting as they sat in his car. **

"**I like strawberries."

* * *

**

Emma pushed open the heavy door of the pub and the noise almost blasted her backwards. It appeared that Mickey had already started on the karaoke and that Sally had joined him standing on top of the table singing out of tune to some of the lesser-known 80's hits. Scanning quickly for Will's face in the crowd she was disappointed until she caught sight of the back of his head, facing away from her as he played pool with an attractive leggy blonde while her ditzy friends giggled away in the corner.

Shaking her head Emma wandered across to the bar and ordered herself a glass of wine. Sitting sipping from it she smiled as she saw Mickey wobble and nearly fall backwards off the table before Sally caught him and pulled him back towards her, getting a little closer than was really necessary. She was distracted however as Will sauntered over to where Emma was sitting at the bar with the blonde in tow and ordered the two of them drinks. "Hi Em." He said as he turned to look at her.

Emma merely raised her eyebrows and turned the other way, coming face to face with Ben. "Oh hi Ben." Emma smiled as she rested a hand needlessly on the new PC's arm. "So how was your first day at Sun Hill?" She continued as she was conscious of Will still standing close behind her, listening to every word.

"Yeah it was good thanks. The team seem really great and it's so nice of everyone to come down and celebrate with me here." Ben replied, grinning as he realised that Emma still hadn't removed her hand from his arm.

"Well what can I say, we're a friendly bunch. Should we go over a join them, see if we can get to know each other a little better?" Emma flirted as she picked up her drink and wound her way through the tables to get to where most of the other officers were sitting. Ben flopped down onto one of the sofas and Emma squeezed in next to him, making sure that Will saw her nearly 'trip' over Beth's feet so Ben had to steady her with a hand on her waist.

Will scowled in their general direction before turning back to Rachel and whispering flirtatiously in her ear, "How about we get to know each other…up close and personal?" Rachel giggled and took his outstretched hand, following him through the bar to the corridor which led off to other rooms. As soon as they were alone Will pressed her between himself and the wall, kissing her forcefully as she moaned his name repeatedly.

* * *

"**Will…Will we need to get to work." Emma murmured between kisses as he held her up against the bathroom door. **

"**Work can wait, this is far more important." He retorted as he closed the gap between them again, biting softly on Emma's bottom lip as she moaned his name, her hands fumbling with his towel so it fell to the floor. **

"**Will…Will." She gasped as his hands travelled up and down her body. "Will!"

* * *

**

Brought with a bump back to reality he heard the other voice call out his name, more in shock than in pleasure. Opening his eyes and separating himself from Rachel he saw Emma standing frozen to the spot further down the corridor looking like she'd just been slapped in the face. Pushing past them she hurried into one of the toilet cubicles, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

"**Come on ye' dirty Paki's." Bursting through the door Emma froze as she saw Will's hand poised, ready to hit the man he had pinned to the floor. The men fled the room, down one of the back staircases and that left Emma, Will and Ewan standing horror struck, none of them speaking, none willing to explain what had just happened.

* * *

**

Emma turned from the room and ran back down the way she'd came, right at the bottom of the steps she leant over the bin and was sick violently into it. If only she could have been sure those words hadn't come from Will's mouth. After all that had happened between them, this was a real slap in the face.

Emma thought she'd felt bad when she'd witnessed Will's so-called racist attack but deep down she'd known there was an explanation for it, he wouldn't have done something like that but this…this was different. She'd walked through into the connecting corridor to find him snogging the face off another girl.

She felt like she'd just been kicked in the stomach, hard.

"Emma?" She heard Will's gentle voice ask from the door to the toilets.

"Go away." Emma replied coldly, tucking her feet up onto the seat with her so he couldn't see any part of her.

"Emma I'm sorry. Rachel's not here. I told her to go." He continued into the toilets, thankfully for him they were empty except for the two of them.

"Oh so it's Rachel is it?" Emma mimicked him, gritting her teeth together at the thought of him kissing another girl, putting his hands on her, hearing her moan his name.

"Yes that's her name." He said tiredly and then everything went silent. Emma paused after a few minutes, she slowly unlocked the door and stepped out to where the row of sinks were. Standing washing her hands she took a good look in the mirror. She'd tried so hard that night to impress him, her make up was perfect, her outfit hugging her in all the right places. What more could he have wanted from her?

Something moved in the corner of her eye and she whipped round to see Will still standing in the toilets, his back against another cubicle now seeming just content to watch her. "Why are you still here?" She asked, her tone softening slightly as she saw his expression.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Will replied simply, his big eyes almost pleading with her.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She shot back, trying to kid herself.

"Emma…I know you care. Don't pretend like nothing's happened. Who are you to talk anyway, you were all over Ben last time I looked?" He said, raising his voice slightly as he became tired of Emma's act.

"Oh so now it's me who's all over somebody is it? Last time I checked you had your tongue down _Rachel's _throat and all I was doing was sitting next to Ben having a few drinks with my friends. I wasn't the one making out with some random I picked up in a bar!" Emma shouted clenching her fists in frustration.

"Just as bad as." Will muttered in a low voice.

"IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT PROPERLY." Emma screamed at him, only catching the end of his last sentence.

"I said you were just as bad Emma. Just as bad as me because you were trying to get off with one of your new colleagues who you've known for about five minutes!" Will snapped back angrily.

"Oh and it's okay for you because you don't even know the whore isn't it?" Emma replied coolly.

"I was only with her because I thought you weren't coming. We were just playing pool and then you turned up and blanked me and started simpering over the new kid." Will said crossing his arms defensively in front of his chest.

"But…but why would you care that I wasn't coming? Surely you were just wanting to get off with Rachel." Emma replied, her insecurities getting the better of her. Will shook his head slightly and chanced a look at her.

"I was trying to make you jealous." He admitted and Emma's jaw dropped open.

"J…jealous?" She asked, checking that she was hearing everything right.

Will nodded shamefacedly. "I wanted to make you jealous because you were over flirting with Ben and then…well then she was up for it and making you jealous wasn't working. Ben had his hands all over you and I just wanted to forget about everything so well yeah me and Rachel started kissing and stuff."

Emma's eyes were also trained on the floor tiles. "I was trying to make you jealous as well. Ben's nice but I don't fancy him…I just thought that you were really into that Rachel girl and that I'd try and make you see what you were missing."

Looking up, Emma expected to see Will with a disgusted expression on his face but instead she felt his lips pressing softly against hers. "Erm Will." Emma said as they drew apart.

"Oh right yeah." He said embarrassed as he remembered how she was the second girl that he'd kissed that night. Turning on the tap he took a handful of water and rinsed his mouth out with it. Turning back he smiled at her. "Better?"

"Almost." She whispered before drawing a packet of Polo's from her jeans pocket and popping one into his mouth. "Better." She added and he smirked at her as she leant up towards him and kissed him slowly, leaving it lingering as long as possible. Just as she began to pull away she felt Will's hands slip around her waist and prevent her from moving.

Smiling into the kiss Emma let Will lift her up onto the sinks before he cupped her face in his hands, as though he was trying to steal her kisses. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid down her back, pulling at her waist again as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his middle as he turned and pushed her against the side of a cubicle, supporting them both.

The door creaked behind them and both turned their heads to see Gina standing shocked in the doorway. Emma slipped down and rested her head against Will's chest in embarrassment. "Well it appears that Emma is just fine." Gina muttered to herself as she'd been sent to check up on the young PC who'd been absent for some time.

Will grinned and took Emma's hand as they walked out past Gina who was still holding the door open, an odd expression on her face, something between shock and amusement. Emma felt him lace his fingers through hers as they wove through the crowd between the bar and the exit. "Will…where are we going?" She asked softly as he pulled her out into the cool night air.

"We're going to forget what happened in there with Ben and Rachel because it doesn't matter any more. You're coming back to mine and we're going to pick up where we left off before Gina interrupted…if that's okay with you?" Will said, pulling her round to face him.

"That's okay with me." Emma whispered as she rose up on her toes to continue their kiss. Will's tongue ran across her lips and teeth before she parted them, allowing their tongues to clash together. Almost a year had passed since this had last happened but their memories served them as well as reality and neither had forgotten the intense thrill that being with the other gave them. Will chewed softly on Emma's lip before they parted.

"Mmmm strawberries." He murmured as they walked off hand in hand. "I like strawberries."


End file.
